You make me smile
by CherriesR4me
Summary: So, I was bored and wrote a short CHANNY drabble. Sonny is having a bad day, and Chad tries to cheer her up. "Hey, that's my line! You're killing it." "This is your way of cheering me up?" Please R&R! They mean a lot to me. Thanks! :D


**AN: So, this is a short Channy drabble. Hope you like it!**

**Read and review please.**

**Oooh, and can you guys check out my three-shot "Saved me twice", I have the first chapter up, and I need reviews for the competition.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Whazzup Sonnaaay!"<em>

"Chad. Go away! I'm not in the mood."

"_Oh come on, don't be like that. You know you love me really."_

"Please! When pigs fly…maybe. But in the real world? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I HATE you."

"_Ouch Sonny…don't you think hate is a strong word?"_

"No."

"_Really Sonny, really?"_

"Yes Chad, really."

"_Actually, I think dislike is more of the appropriate term."_

"Ughhhh!"

"_Woah, woah, woah! What's gotten you so grumpy and not…sonny? Haha! See what I did there. Sunny to Sonny? I'm so good."_

(eye roll) "Whatever Chad. Look, I'm just not in the mood. I'm having a rough day."

"…"

"Because Tawni wanted her fro-yo pink and non dairy, as usual. But they ran out today, so she threw a diva fit at me. And then she messed up her lines in rehearsal, and I messed mine up, so Marshall got frustrated. And Nico and Grady are just goofing off, and who knows where the heck Zora is and…ughhh! I'm just having a bad day. So please, not now Chad."

"_What if I can cheer you up?"_

"Can you Chad? Can you really?"

"_Hey, that's my line! You're killing it."_

"This is your way of cheering me up?"

"_Oh ok, uhmm…I have rehearsal now. But I will be back! Mark my word Sonny Munroe…I'm going to cheer you up!"_

**XxXxX**

"…the reason why I, I smile…hmmm…"

"_Hey Munroe."_

"Hey Chad."

"_Guess what I brought you?"_

"Surprise me…"

"_Your favourite…Original Wisconsin Extra Chewy Chewy Double Bubble Gum!"_

"Aww Chad! That's so sweet! But…as much as I appreciate it…I'm still kinda upset."

"_Oh, oh well. I'll just try again." (Chad's breathtaking smile)_

(Sonny giggles) "Chad, not that I don't like it, but why are you doing this? It's not like were best friends or anything."

"_Because…because…"_

"Because?"

"_Because…I like y – your snappy comebacks. When we…uhmm…fight and stuff, and because you're so upset, you don't have…the spirit to fight or come…up with something witty. I'm losing my frenemy. And I'm bored…"_

"Wow. That's actually sweet of you. In a way…?"

"_Sure. So…I'll see you around."_

"See you around Chad."

**XxXxX**

"_Munroe, Munroe! I've got it!"_

"What?"

"_I know what I can to cheer you up."_

"Really?"

"_Yup! See this guitar?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Well, sit down, and just listen."_

"…okay…"

(Chad sings)

**Today's a new day**

**Breathe in**

**Let it out**

**Wanna shout**

**And nothing's gonna bring me down**

**I got my sunshine in a cup**

**My joy ain't gonna drop**

**And I just wanna sing…**

**You give me a reason to smile**

**When the sun's not shining**

**You give me a reason to smile**

**When the stars ain't lining**

**You give me a reason to smile**

**When the day is looking gray.**

**And nothing's gonna break me**

**Coz my Sonshine's here today…**

**La da da…**

"_So what did you think Sonny?"_

"You…you wrote t-that…for m-me?"

"_Yeah, I did."_ (Chad gives a genuine smile)

(Sonny runs and envelops Chad in a hug)

(Chad laughs) _"So I'm guessing you like it?"_

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much Chad! That's…that's the sweetest thing someone's ever done for me. Thank you." (Sonny smiles close to tears)

"_You're welcome Sonshine. I guess I cheered you up then?"_

"Absolutely!"

"_Another thing I, the greatest actor of our generation, am good at!"_

"Haha! Very funny. But I guess you're right Chad. It is another thing you're good at."

(The two laugh and then hushed down. They ended up staring into each other's eyes. Slowly leaning in…closer…and closer. Till their lips collided in a fiery, sweet release of their feelings for each other. Years of bottled up emotions being released instantaneously. Magical!)

"Wow!"

"_I agree. Wow!"_

"Hmmm…looks like there's another thing you're good at."

"_You're not bad yourself Munroe."_

"Really Chad, really?"

"_Hey! I said don't use my line."_

(Sonny laughs and shakes her head)

"Chad Dylan Cooper, gosh, you make me smile."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Sorry it was short. It was just a quick thing, you know?<strong>

**I was bored, and I thougth about writing a short drabble, and the ideas just flowed to my head as I was writing it.**

**Hey, who here likes fro-yo? I seriously love them! I like Mango and Strawberry..and Cookies 'n' Cream! Yummy!**

**Just writing that is starting to make me crave for fro-yo... Unfortunately, I can't get any right now, coz as I write it is already nearly 1am. Lol.**

**Anyways, pretty please push that cute little button down there and review! They mean a lot. Thanks! :D**

**-Cherry xx**


End file.
